Amnesia
by Bea-E
Summary: Después de haber despertado de un accidente, Yamato parece estar bien o eso parecía hasta que vio a una castaña la cual no reconoció.


**Amnesia.**

No recuerdo nada, todo esta oscuro y lo único que alcanzo a escuchar son unas voces a lo lejos de las cuales no entiendo nada.

Poco a poco comienzo a abrir mis ojos y después de que me acostumbro a la luz puedo visualizar un techo de color blanco. No entiendo nada, pero siento mi cuerpo muy adolorido. Paso una mano por mi cabeza pues es en donde siento mas dolor.

No se donde estoy, pero el olor a medicina y a desinfectante me da una idea. Volteo a la derecha y me encuentro con una maquina la cual registra los latidos de mi corazón. Ahora volteo a la izquierda y es ahí que puedo ver a mis padres. Los dos juntos, en una sola habitación. Al parecer fue algo serio.

Veo a mi madre sentada en una silla muy cerca de mi cama. Se ve cansada.

-¿Yamato?

Su voz se escucha entrecortada y sorprendida a la vez, pero antes de que pudiera responderle algo mi padre se acerca rápidamente a la cama.

-Hijo… por fin despertaste.

Hiroaki era un hombre bastante serio por lo cual me sorprendió mucho ver como las lagrimas se estaban acumulando en sus cansados ojos.

-¿Qué… qué paso?

Apenas pude pronunciar esas palabras pues sentía la garganta muy seca.

-No te esfuerces cariño.- dijo mi madre tomando mi mano.- Ya viene el doctor, él te explicara todo.

Resulta que una camioneta se paso el alto atropellándome. El golpe que tuve en la cabeza fue tan fuerte que desperté tres días después.

El doctor me hizo algunas pruebas rápidas verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Al parecer no había secuelas pero aun así pidió que me quedara unos días mas en observación.

Varias horas después llegó mi hermano junto a la pequeña Hikari, los dos estaban muy contentos de verme despierto. Seguido de ellos pude ver como la melena castaña de Taichi se asomaba por la puerta y a lado de el estaba Sora, la cual me dedico una sonrisa bastante tierna.

-Por fin se te ocurrió despertar Ishida.- dijo Taichi sentándose en la camilla.- Ya era hora.

-Me alegra que ya estés bien.- fue ahora Sora quien hablo.-

Estuvimos platicando un buen rato hasta que llego el doctor y les pidió que lo acompañaran afuera del cuarto. Solo fueron unos minutos y cuando volvieron a entrar me di cuenta que con ellos ya estaba Joe y Koushiro.

El superior fue el primero en acercarse a mi hablándome con términos médicos que para ser sinceros no entendí muy bien pero no quise cortarle el rollo.

El pelirrojo seguía un poco alejado y fue ahí que pude notar que detrás de el estaba una chica la cual no había visto antes. Tenia el cabello largo de color castaño, tengo que admitir que su rostro era bastante lindo, sin embargo en sus ojos color miel se notaba nostalgia, como si hubiera estado llorando minutos antes.

Deje eso de lado notando que estaba muy pegada al pelirrojo. Una sonrisa de lado se me dibujo.

-Vaya Koushiro, veo que vienes muy bien acompañado.

Mi amigo y la castaña pusieron una cara de incomodo bastante notoria. Eso me causo risa pues probablemente la chica era igual de tímida que él. Sin embargo al momento de voltear a ver a los demás, note que estaban serios.

-No es gracioso Yamato.-sentencio mi mejor amigo.-

Solté un suspiro sin entender muy bien, pues conociendo a Taichi sabía que él me haría segunda para molestar un poco a Koushiro, pues no todos los días llegaba con una chica.

-Esta bien, lo siento.- solté cansado.- ¿Al menos alguien se va a tomar la molestia de presentarme a esta chica?

De nuevo el ambiente se torno incomodo.

-Bueno hermano, creo que ya fueron demasiadas bromas por hoy ¿no crees?-

No entendía nada.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- pregunte algo molesto.- ¿Por qué todos piensan que estoy bromeando?

Silencio incomodo.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas a Mimi?- pregunto temerosa Hikari.-

Así que la castaña se llamaba Mimi… La verdad es que no recuerdo haberla visto nunca, pero por el uniforme que llevaba puesto me di cuenta de inmediato que estudiaba en el mismo instituto que nosotros.

-No.- conteste con seguridad.-

De nuevo la voltee a ver y puede notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, sin embargo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que estas no resbalaran por todo su rostro.

-Yo… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.- hablo por primera vez desde que llego.-

Y sin decir nada mas salio prácticamente corriendo del cuarto dejando a todos preocupados.

-¿Qué?- pregunte cuando todos voltearon a verme con el mismo semblante.-

* * *

Después de ese día nadie volvió a tocar el tema del la castaña. Estuve aproximadamente una semana mas en el hospital.

Unos días me iba a visitar mi hermano algunas veces acompañado de Hikari, otros días eran Sora y Taichi, ellos siempre iban juntos. Hasta Joe y Koushiro hacían espacio en sus ocupadas agendas para pasar unos minutos a verme.

Lo que me consternaba era que no importara quien iba a visitarme, la castaña siempre estaba ahí, no falto ningún día.

Me incomodaba un poco pues simplemente llegaba y me saludaba con un **_"Hola Matt"_** para después sentarse en una silla sin decir nada mas dejándome con mis otras visitas.

¿Matt? Nunca entendí porque me llamaba así.

Pasada esa semana por fin me dieron de alta y regrese a mi vida normal. Los chicos de la banda estaban muy alegres de verme y me preguntaron que si ya podía volver a los ensayos a lo cual les respondí que si.

* * *

Mis amigos y yo teníamos la costumbre de siempre almorzar juntos pues no estábamos en los mismos salones, por lo cual el primero que salía de clases era el encargado de buscar una mesa y apartarla.

Ese día fui yo quien busco la mesa y admito que me tarde un poco pues la cafetería estaba bastante llena, sin embargo después de unos minutos encontré una.

El primero en llegar fue Taichi el cual caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Nunca entenderé matemáticas.- se quejo dejándose caer en la silla, yo solo negué con la cabeza.-

Poco después se nos unió Koushiro el cual realmente no hablo pues tenia los ojos pegados en su computadora.

Por ultimo llego Sora la cual frunció el seño al vernos a todos sentados.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.-

-Falta una silla.

Al parecer mis dos amigos apenas se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Para qué necesitamos otra silla?- no entendía nada.-

Antes de que la pelirroja respondiera, la castaña se acerco a nosotros. Al parecer también noto que no había mas asientos.

-No te preocupes Mimi, siéntate aquí.- dijo Taichi levantándose rápidamente.- Yo buscare otra silla.

Me resulto bastante raro que el moreno fuera tan atento con aquella chica, pues era bastante extraño verlo hablar con alguien no fuera de nuestro grupo.

-No te preocupes, hoy hace un lindo día… creo que iré a comer mi almuerzo afuera.

Dicho eso dio media vuelta caminado a la salida, yo simplemente empecé a comer.

-Mimi, espera.- la llamo Sora mientra la iba a buscar.-

Admito que me molesto un poco que Sora decidiera irse con ella, sabiendo que almorzar todos juntos ya era prácticamente una tradición.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando y el tema de la castaña aun me molestaba un poco, pues mis amigos seguían teniendo una prioridad bastante notoria con ella. No estaba celoso, seria una tontería, simplemente no entendía nada. Ellos la trataban como si la conocieran de años y eso seria imposible pues también la recordaría y al mismo tiempo nunca me hablaban de ella.

Además se molestaban conmigo cuando me comportaba de manera indiferente con ella, pero ¿qué pretendían que hiciera?

Lo bueno era que KoD iba atener un pequeño concierto para recaudar fondos por lo cual gracias a los ensayos podía distraerme de todo eso.

-Hola chicos espero no interrumpirlos.- hablo el encargado del evento.-

-Para nada, acabamos de termina el ensayo.- conteste mientras guardaba mi bajo.-

-Ya veo, solo venia a decirles que me tienen que decir en este momento cuantos boletos van a querer para sus invitados pues se están acabando bastante rápido.

Los chicos fueron los primeros en pedir sus boletos, al parecer no iban a tener muchos invitados.

-¿Y tu, cuantos vas a querer?

No lo tuve que pensar pues el numero siempre estaba presente en mi mente.

-Seis, por favor.

-Perfecto aquí están.- dijo dándome los boletos.- Si todo sigue bien mañana se acabaran todas las entradas.

Esa misma noche mi hermano fue a cenar con mi padre y conmigo por lo cual aproveche para darle su boleto y el de Hikari.

-Me alegra saber que ya estas bien como para regresar a los escenarios.

-Vamos hermanito, ya te dije que no hay nada de que preocuparse ya que el accidente no dejo ninguna secuela.

Entendía que mi hermano se preocupara por mi pero tenia que hacerlo entender que ya esta bien, que no había nada de que preocuparse, aunque al parecer no me creía pues note como bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza después de decirlo eso ultimo.

* * *

El fin de semana paso bastante rápido y cuando me dí cuenta ya era Lunes de nuevo.

Tenia las primeras horas libres pues mi profesor se enfermo, por lo cual aproveche para mandarle un mensaje al superior Joe y poderle entregar su boleto.

Fue bastante rápido pues tenía que llegar a su siguiente clase la cual según él era muy importante.

Cuando regrese a la escuela note que aun tenia bastante tiempo por lo cual me tome mi tiempo para llegar a mi salón, sin embargo antes de llegar la vi.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, Mimi Tachikawa, la chica que aparentemente se convirtió en una muy buena amiga de mis amigos, la cual nunca hablaba, al menos no cuando yo estaba presente.

Algo había en ella que me causaba siempre estar a la defensiva, su comportamiento no era normal, o tal vez estaba siendo algo paranoico.

Cuando llegue a mi salón me senté y mientras esperaba a que mi profesor llegara saque mi celular para mandarle un texto a los chicos para reunirnos después de clase.

Las siguientes horas pasaron bastante rápido y cuando menos me di cuenta ya era hora de la salida.

Koushiro y Taichi ya se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela cuando llegue por lo cual les di sus boletos.

Los minutos pasaban y Sora aun no llegaba algo bastante raro en ella.

-¿Por qué estará tardando?

-No lo se, cuando me la encontré en el pasillo dijo que tenia que hacer algo rápido.- contesto Taichi.- Pero mira ahí viene.

Tenía razón, a varios metros de nosotros se encontraba caminando Sora quien llevaba de la mano a nada mas y nada menos que a Mimi Tachikawa, prácticamente la iba arrastrando.

-Lamento la demora pero estaba esperando a que Mimi saliera de clase.

Mis dos amigos le dirigieron a un sonrisa a la castaña.

-¿Y bien, que era eso que necesitabas decirnos?

-Vamos a tener un concierto en unos días, les traigo sus boletos.

De uno por uno les empecé a dar sus entradas hasta que llegue a Mimi.

-Lo lamento, no me dieron mas boletos.

Por primera vez desde que llego me volteo a ver a los ojos.

-Oh… no… no te preocupes.

La decepción se le podía notar a distancia mezclada con un poco de tristeza.

-Pero yo creo que podrás encontrar mas boletos en la taquilla del lugar, claro… si es que quieres ir.

-Si… gracias… bueno, tengo que ir por mis cosas, hasta luego.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la escuela y como ya era costumbre Sora fue tras d ella.

Pff…

Tuvimos que esperarla mientras terminaba de hablar con Mimi, por la distancia no teníamos la mas minima idea de que se decían sin embargo parecía que el animo de ambas había cambiado drásticamente porque ahora estaban sonriendo.

Esa tarde mientras caminábamos hacia nuestras respectivas casas pude notar que Sora iba bastante contenta.

* * *

Al día siguiente me dirigí a una banca que se encontraba en una de las jardineras de la escuela, pues en ese momento debería de estar en deportes pero por el accidente que tuve el doctor me prohibió hacer ejercicio por un tiempo.

Me coloque los audífonos mientras apretaba play en mi Ipod. La música me relajaba bastante por lo cual automáticamente cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de mis bandas favoritas.

Pasaron aproximadamente tres canciones cuando sentí la presencia de alguien.

-Hola Matt.- saludo la castaña cuando me quite los audífonos.-

Matt, de nuevo ese nombre.

-Hola.

-Espero no molestar, pero me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.

Solté un suspiro y con un ademán la invite a que se sentara.

Tal vez debía darle una oportunidad para conocerla.

-Yo… se que no me recuerdas, por lo cual traje algunas cosas que tal vez te ayuden a saber quien soy yo.

Note como de su mochila sacaba una carpeta color morada la cual coloco en sus piernas, sin embargo eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención. Vi como también sacó una pequeña caja azul la cual reconocí inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces con esto?!- grite furioso.-

Rápidamente le arrebate de las manos mi armónica, la cual estuve buscando desde que salí del hospital.

¿Cómo era posible que esta chica la tuviera?

-Matt, yo… déjame explicarte.

-¡Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Yamato!- simplemente explote.- ¡No se quien eres tu, simplemente apareces en todos lados en donde estoy! ¡¿Acaso eres una acosadora, por eso robaste mi armónica?!

Sus ojos se empezaban a aguar pero eso no me importaba.

-¡Solo aléjate de mi, no quiero volver a verte!

Las lagrimas ya estaban corriendo por sus mejillas sin embargo hizo caso y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a donde estábamos topándose de frente a Taichi y Sora.

-Mimi, ¿qué paso?- pregunto preocupada mi amiga.-

La castaña no contesto y simplemente se siguió de largo.

-Yo iré con ella.- fue ahora Taichi quien hablo.-

Sora y yo nos quedamos solos en la jardinera sin embargo yo seguía muy molesto por todo lo que había pasado.

-Yamato.

La escuchaba, peor no quería hablar.

-Yamato.

…

-¡Matt!

No puede ser, ¡¿ella también?!

-Necesito estar solo Sora, vete por favor.

-No te voy a dejar solo hasta que me escuches.

Su voz era firme.

-Habla.

Soltó un suspiro como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

-El día que despertaste el doctor nos dijo que si en cualquier momento llegabas a tener lagunas mentales no tratáramos de saturarte con información, pero ahora creo que haré una excepción, por eso no te hablamos de Mimi.

Por alguna extraña razón esas palabras me desconcertaron.

-Déjate de rodeos y dímelo.

La pelirroja se acerco al banco en que estaba sentado hace unos momentos y tomo la carpeta morada que Mimi había olvidado.

-Siéntate.

Solo obedecí.

-Por alguna extraña razón olvidaste a una de las personas mas importantes de tu vida.- su voz reflejaba tristeza.- Todos nosotros conocemos a Mimi Tachikawa desde que éramos pequeños.

Dicho eso abrió la carpeta la cual resulto ser un álbum de fotografías. Una de las primeras fotos que estaba ahí era una en donde nos encontrábamos todos nosotros, Taichi, Sora y yo teníamos aproximadamente diez años, también estaba el superior Joe, Koushiro, Hikari y mi hermano, aunque también se encontraba una pequeña niña vestida toda de rosa. Sin duda alguna era Tachikawa.

Me sorprendió bastante descubrir que lo que decía Sora era verdad, ahí estábamos todos juntos.

-Siempre fuimos un grupo muy unido, sin embargo cuando Mimi cumplió once años se mudo a America con sus padres.

De nuevo otra foto en donde se encontraba ella bastante sonriente con el cabello color ¿rosa? Y de fondo se veía la estatua de la libertad.

-Vivó un par de años allá, sin embargo la distancia nunca fue un impedimento para nuestra amistad ya que ella venia de visita.

En la siguiente foto nos encontrábamos de nuevo todos nosotros juntos en un parque en Shibuya.

-Después de un tiempo ella regreso a vivir a Japón por lo cual todos estábamos muy contentos.- soltó un suspiro.- Ustedes nunca fueron muy unidos, tal vez por sus personalidades, no lo se, pero todo eso cambio cuando regreso pues sorprendentemente se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Por alguna extraña razón empecé a sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba.

-Luego de que empezaron a llevarse bien ustedes… empezaron a salir, de eso ya dos años y medio.

Le dio la vuelta a las paginas del álbum hasta que llego a varias fotos en donde estábamos solo ella y yo. Las paginas a diferencia de las demás estaban adornadas con estampas de corazones.

Todo esto quiere decir que Mimi Tachikawa es… ¿mi novia?

Sentí una gran punzada en mis sienes por lo cual lleve mis manos a mi cabeza. Poco a poco flashazos llegaron a mi mente.

Ella y yo sonrojados viéndonos mutuamente., tomados de las manos, nuestra primer cita, el primer beso, la primera vez que la hice mía… Ella y yo caminando por la calle cuando escuchamos un claxon. Yo empujándola para alejarla de esa camioneta.

Lo recordaba todo.

-¿Yamato?

Escuche la voz de Sora llamándome pero inmediatamente todo se puso negro.

* * *

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, pero a diferencia de la ultima vez sabia porque estaba ahí. Lo recordaba todo.

Me incorpore quedando sentado y fue ahí que note mis amigos se encontraban en la enfermería, sin embargo también se encontraba Mimi, la cual estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo se fue de inmediato.

-Mimi.-la llame mientra intentaba salir de la camilla.-

-Lo siento joven Ishida, peor no puede irse aun.- hablo la enfermera deteniéndome.- Su doctor pidió que estuviera en reposo.

¿Cómo pretendían que estuvieran acostado en una camilla después de haberle dicho todas esas cosas a Mimi?

No podía creer que de entre todas las personas en que me rodean la olvide a ella, la persona que me ha enseñado a ser mejor, de la cual me enamore perdidamente. La chica que mas amo en la vida.

Mimi Tachikawa entro tan profundo en mi corazón que ahora el saber que le hice tanto daño me esta matando lenta y dolorosamente.

Tenía que alcanzarla no importaba lo que la enfermera o mi doctor dijera.

-No puedes irte.- me interrumpió Taichi.- Ya escuchaste a la enfermera.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?- mi voz se escuchaba desesperada.- ¡Tengo que encontrar a Mimi, disculpárseme!

En los ojos de mis amigos se veía la sorpresa.

-¿Acaso la recuerdas, recuerdas a Mimi?- fue Koushiro quien hablo.-

-Si, lo recuerdo todo, tengo que ir por ella… ayúdenme.

Sabia que mis amigos intentarían ayudarme, pero el echo de que la enfermería fuera muy pequeña y que la enfermera no se fuera de ahí lo hacia practicante imposible.

Me tuve que resignar pues no había escapatoria. Durante ese tiempo me contaron que en cuanto se dieron cuanta de que no recordaba a Mimi decidieron quitar todas las cosas de ella que había en mi habitación, así como fotos, aquellos regalos que le encantaba darme sin razón alguna, etc.

Otra cosa que me hacia sentir mal fue recordar lo que le dije a Koushiro ese día en el hospital, pues el haber comenzado una relación con Mimi al principio fue un problema con el pelirrojo, pues el ya nos había confesado a los chicos que sentía algo muy fuerte por la castaña por lo cual fue obvio que no se lo tomo nada bien cuando se entero que ella y yo empezamos a salir. Tardo varios meses en dirigirme la palabra de nuevo.

Me disculpe con el y me dijo que no había Nungun problema, que entendía perfectamente, aunque también sabia que lo hizo para ya no hablar mas del tema.

Después de un rato llego mi hermano junto a Hikari y mi madre, la cual inmediatamente me llevo al hospital para que el doctor me revisara.

Le conté que simplemente recordé a Mimi, sin decirle obviamente que Sora me hablo de ella, no quería que se metiera en problemas por eso. De nuevo me hizo unas pruebas rápidas para ver si todo estaba bien y después de recetarme algunas píldoras me dejo ir.

Takeru y mi madre me llevaron hasta el departamento que compartía con mi padre y después de convencerlos de que estaría bien solo se fueron.

Mi padre seguía en el trabajo y por la hora sabia que aun faltaban varias horas para que regresara, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a la casa de Mimi.

La memoria aun me estaba causando problemas pues mas de una vez dude en que calle dar vuelta, pero al final pude llegar.

Cuando toque la puerta fue la Satoe Tachikawa quien me abrió.

-Yamato.- dijo con sorpresa.-

Al parecer su hija le contó todo lo relacionado a mi accidente.

-Buenas noches señora Tachikawa.- hice una reverencia.- ¿Se encuentra Mimi?

-Lo siento, pero salio, dijo que necesitaba aire.

Conocía a Mimi y sabia que lugar era al que iba cada vez que quería "tomar aire".

-Muchas gracias.- dicho eso me di vuelta para irme.-

\- Yamato…- volvió a llamarme.-

-¿Si?

-¿Estas bien?

Por el tono de su voz me di cuenta de que hablaba sobre mi perdida de memoria.

-Lo estaré cuando hable con Mimi.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro partí rápidamente a aquel parque en el que se veía el perfectamente el puente arcoiris.

Ahí estaba, sentada en el columpio.

Me acerque lentamente y me senté en el columpio de alado.

-Hola…- fue l único que pude decir cuando volteo a verme.-

-No deberías estar afuera después de haberte desmayado.

-Tenía que venir a disculparme contigo.

Soltó un suspiro cansado.

-No tienes porque, te entiendo.- su voz empezaba entrecortarse.- Prácticamente soy una extraña para ti… lo que si te quiero asegurar es que yo no robe tu armónica.

Sentía mi corazón estrujar al escuchar la tristeza en su voz.

-Lo se Mimi.- tome su mano la cual estaba en la cadena del columpio, ella me volteo a ver.- Yo te la regale cuando cumplimos un año, después de haberte cantado la canción que te compuse.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Acaso.. tu…?

Sonreí al ver su carita llena de una combinación de duda y esperanza.

-Así es Mimi, recuerdo todo, te recuerdo a ti y cuanto te amo.

Vi como su hermosa sonrisa se asomaba por su cara y rápidamente se levanto para abrazarme.

-¡Te extrañaba tanto!- dijo con dificultad por el llanto.-

-Perdóname por todo Mimi, por favor.- le pedí abrazándola mas hacia mi.-

Se separo un poco de mi tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para verme a los ojos.

-No hay nada que perdonarte, pues tu me salvaste Matt, tu me empujaste para que la camioneta no me golpeara… Gracias.

-Y lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo.

Apenas termine de decir eso cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos. Sabía que me había extrañado, así como yo a ella.

-Te amo.- le susurre entre besos.-

-Y yo te amo a ti.

* * *

Hola! Pues este one shot se me ocurrió porque me gusta mucho jugar Corazón de Melón y estoy siguiendo la ruta de Lysandro, el cual es atropellado en un capitulo y pierde la memoria... Es gracioso porque aun me falta un para llegar a ese capitulo jajaja ^^' pero bueno me encanta spoilearme jajajaja. Espero que les guste y me cuenten que les pareció!

Por cierto, espero pronto tener nuevo capitulo de No soy una princesa!

Bye bye!


End file.
